Undertale: Brotherhood Bond
SPOILERS AHEAD! IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP WITH UNDERTALE, UNDERTALE: BROTHERHOOD BOND, UNDERTALE: THE RP SERIES, OR UNDERTALE: THE UNTOLD STORY, DO NOT READ AHEAD THIS PAGE (UNDERTALE: BROTHERHOOD BOND) IS A WORK IN PROGRESS PAGE Summary Two Brothers land in the underground after one of Frisk's resets, now having to deal with all the same perils that Frisk would have faced, what would these two brothers do? Characters Characters in Bold 'are main characters, characters in normal text are major characters, characters in ''italics ''are minor characters, and characters in Underlined Text are either non-canon ''OR ''just a reference Neutral Route * 'Oliver - 'Fuschia Soul (Innocence) * 'Quincy - 'Sierra Soul (Heroism) * Frisk - Red Soul (Determination) * Flowey * ''Napstablook * Toriel * Sans * Papyrus * Grillby * Monster Kid * Undyne * Mad Dummy * Alphys * Box Mettaton * Mettaton EX * Muffet * Asgore * Omega Flowey Pacifist * '''Oliver - Fuschia Soul (Innocence) * Quincy - Sierra Soul (Heroism) * Frisk - Red Soul (Determination) * Flowey * Napstablook * Toriel * Sans * Papyrus * Grillby * Monster Kid * Undyne * Mad Dummy * Alphys * Box Mettaton * Mettatton EX * Muffet * Asgore * [[Asriel (Brotherhood Bond AU)|'Asriel']] * Wing Din Gaster * Toby Fox * Temmie * Catty * ''Bratty'' On The Surface * Alpha - Gray Soul (Betrayal) - Previously Orange Soul (Bravery) * Omega - Red Soul (Determination) * Hazel - Lime Soul (Grit) * Helvetica * Alexandria * Snowflake * Mark * Karmen * Karry Off Surface Adventures * Blackjack * TinySatan * Ace * Georgia * Grace * Jay * Edward * Jasan * GEC * EC * Jayden * Skull * Erica Genocide * [[Chara (Brotherhood Bond AU)|'Chara']] - Red Soul (Determination) * Oliver - Fuschia Soul (Innocence) * Quincy - Sierra Soul (Heroism) * Flowey * Napstablook * Toriel * Papyrus * Grillby * Monster Kid * Undyne * Glad Dummy * Alphys * Box Mettaton * Mettaton NEO * Muffet * Sans * Asgore Alternate AUs http://novas-undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/Brotherhood_Bond_AUs Nicknames Given By Oliver * Flowey: Butterscotch * Napstablook: Sad Napkin * Toriel: Goat Mommy * Sans: Sand, Snas, Funnybones * Papyrus: Paps * Grillby: Grilly * Monster Kid: Friend * Undyne: Dy Dy, Auntie Undyne * Mad Dummy: Dummy * Alphys: Aunt Alphs * Mettaton: Mr. Box Head (Box), Mrs. Legs (EX) * Muffet: Money Spider * Asgore: King Fluffybuns * Asriel: Prince Fuzzy * Gaster: Dr. Goop * Quincy: Bro Given By Quincy * Flowey: Weed, Asshole Flower * Napstablook: A Freakin' Ghost, Dapperblook * Toriel: Goat Mom, Tori, Mom, Ma * Sans: Uncle Sans, Dunkle Sans. Scary as Hell (Genocide) * Papyrus: Uncle Papyrus, Paps, Uncle Paps * Grillby: Grillbz * Monster Kid: Kid, I don't remember your damn name * Undyne: Aunt Undyne, Scary Fucking Armor Lady * Mad Dummy: Dummy with Anger Issues, Anger Management Class * Alphys: Alphy, Aunt Alphys, Stalker, Science Lizard, Weeaboo * Mettaton: Trying Too Hard (EX), The Fucking Box (Box), The Actual Fuck? (NEO) * Muffet: Greedy Bitch, Aunt Muffet, Muffy * Asgore: The King, The Worse Kind of Gore * Asriel: Prince, Azzy, Az, Bro, Broseph, Brother * Gaster: The Man Who Speaks In Hands, Dr. Gaster, G, Goopster * Oliver: Bro, Brother, Ollie Given By Genocide Oliver * Flowey: Stupid Tulip, Asriel, Partner * Napstablook: Blook, Waste of Ectoplasm * Toriel: Mother * Sans: Comedian, Smiley Trashbag * Papyrus: Useless Bundle of Bones * Grillby: Hot Head * Monster Kid: In my Way, Tiny Monster * Undyne: Captain of Dust Piles * Glad Dummy: Stupid Face * Mettaton: Glitter Bot (NEO) * Muffet: Something On My Boot * Asgore: Fluffy Pushover, Father * Quincy: Meat Shield, Partner Items & Stats Oliver * SOUL: Fuschia * SOUL: Innocence * Defense: Work Goggles (+2 DEF) * Offense: Butter Knife (+1 ATK) * HP: 20 * DEF: 3 (Basic), 5 (With Goggles), 6 (Faded Ribbon), 9 (Cloudy Glasses)10 (Manly Bandanna), 13 (Old Tutu), 14 (Stained Apron), 15 (Cowboy Hat), 16 (Heart Locket), 23 (Temmie Armor) * ATK: 1 (Basic), 2 (With Knife), 3 (Torn Notebook), 4 (With Toy Knife), 6 (Tough Glove), 8 (Ballet Shoes), 11 (Burnt Pan), 13 (Empty Gun), 16 (Worn Dagger) * LV: 1 * EXP: 0 Quincy * SOUL: Sierra * SOUL: Heroism * Defense: Hero's Jacket (+5 DEF) * Offense: Switchblade (+2 ATK) * HP: 25 * DEF: 7 (Basic), 10 (Faded Ribbon), 12 (Jacket), 13 (Cloudy Glasses), 14 (Manly Bandanna), 17 (Old Tutu), 18 (Stained Apron), 19 (Cowboy Hat), 20 (Heart Locket), 27 (Temmie Armor), 106 (The Locket) * ATK: 6 (Basic), 8 (Switchblade), 8 (Torn Notebook), 9 (Toy Knife), 11 (Tough Glove), 13 (Ballet Shoes), 16 (Burnt Pan), 18 (Empty Gun), 21 (Worn Dagger), 105 (Real Knife) * LV: 1 * EXP: 0 Genocide Oliver * SOUL: Red * SOUL: Determination * Defense: The Locket * Offense: Real Knife * HP: 99 * DEF: 99 * ATK: 99 * LV: 19 (Final Fight), 20 (Final) * EXP: 99 Plot Neutral/Pacifist After another one of Frisk's resets, they decide against going up Mount Ebbot, and a dare circles around that Oliver, a young boy of 6 would be pushed down the hole of Mount Ebbot, Quincy, his older brother decides to protect him and soon deciding to stop people bullying Oliver he makes both of them go down the hole, falling to the ground with Oliver on top of him After the fall, Flowey appears and tries to convince them to run into a set of "Friendliness Pellets" (The Quotation Marks are needed), when Oliver tries to run into them, Quincy pulls him away and as such, Flowey gets angry, when he does, he tries to send out a second wave of pellets, Oliver once again tries to run into them, Quincy pushes him out of the way and is then surrounded by Flowey's pellets and is soon saved by Toriel Toriel soon decides to take the two toward her home, they are soon assaulted by a Froggit, Toriel scares it off and leads them to a puzzle room which they are lead through by Toriel, and after this, Toriel leaves the two to test their independence. After the two make it through the room, Toriel leaves the two in a room, giving Quincy a cellphone so that they can stay in touch, Quincy decides to lead them to the next room, protecting the pair from the monsters that try to attack them, soon they found a ghost named Napstablook Quincy started to chat with Napstablook, and after that happened he went into his Dapperblook mode, and when he does, both Quincy and Oliver give him compliments, causing Napstablook to go elsewhere, Quincy and Oliver go through a few more room and find the Faded Ribbon '''and '''Toy Knife, Quincy decides to wield the Toy Knife, '''remarking that the knife felt a bit more powerful than his '''Switchblade, Oliver decides to take the Faded Ribbon '''and places it around his waist like a sash. They Soon stumble upon the home of Toriel, where they soon realize that she was waiting for the two kids to come to her home, surprised that they survived the traps, she offers for them to rest in the room, when they enter it, they both collapse onto the double beds, and when they awake, they find a slice of '''Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie for both of them. After this happened, both Oliver and Quincy decide to check out downstairs, finding Toriel blocking their path, soon a battle ensues, with the lengthy battle and causing a few burns across Quincy's body, soon, they spare Toriel and as they talked about the underground, after a hug they walk out into the next are of the underground, Snowdin Forest. In Snowdin Forest, the two walk through it, Quincy allowing Oliver to use his jacket to keep warm, when they hear a branch snap, the two turn around to see Sans, when they do, he talks about greeting a new friend, and Oliver reaches out to shake his hand, giggling at the prank, Quincy staying rather silent throughout the whole interaction, we soon meet Papyrus and learn of his plans, and after heading through the field and sparing more monsters the pair soon find Papyrus at the very end of Snowdin. The fight with Papyrus ensues, the pair lasting through it and managing to spare the skeleton, gaining happy looks from Papyrus and Sans, letting them to pass to Waterfall, where they meet Monster Kid and learn of Undyne trying to hunt them down, after running through Waterfall they face Undyne, ending in them running away from her and into Hotlands, where Undyne collapses in her armor, Oliver pouring water on her to cool her down, this causes Undyne to flee. The Pair travel through Hotlands to find the royal scientist Alphys, and learn of her Robot Mettaton, and after enduring his quiz show they proceed to continue through Hotlands where they find a new set of items the Stained Apron '''and the '''Burnt Pan, '''Quincy decides to have both of them to protect his brother, they soon pass through more of the trails of Mettaton, until the transformation, Mettaton turns into his EX counterpart. During the fight with Mettaton EX, Oliver's overall cuteness drove the ratings up past Mettaton's expectations, his arms and legs exploding and allowing for the two to pass, and they do pass into New Home. Soon they find the King of the underground, Asgore and he talks about some past events before he activates the battle. The Asgore fight is intense, ending in a long fight, when they finally manage to spare him, they talk about becoming a family only for him to be killed by Flowey before Flowey starts to absorb the souls and become Omega Flowey During the Omega Flowey fight, Quincy fights using the '''Heart Locket '''and '''Worn Dagger, fighting at full strength and after killing Omega Flowey, they decide to spare the Flower and exit through to the surface.